


minute hand ticking

by LoveOnTheWater



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Old Age, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: It’s been a while.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)





	minute hand ticking

Days turn into nights. Weeks pass, then months, years. 

His crown weighs his head down until it thumps against his chest like a stone. The quiet of his office is interrupted by the papers strewn everywhere, ink bottles left dried on the floor. He would’ve thought he would learn to be more organized by now.

The door creaks open quietly. He lifts his head up to tell his guard he’s working, only to stare into a stranger’s eyes. No, not a stranger. An old friend.

“Hello, Zuko,” Katara tells him, her grin crinkling the lines around her eyes. He smiles.


End file.
